A Different Hell
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: Sam went to Hell with Lucifer, Michael, and Adam. What if Lucifer didn't torture Sam. What if Sam's time in the Cage was different than what he thought it would be?
1. Prologue

**A Different Hell**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural.

 **~.~**

 **Prologue**

 **~.~**

Starts at the end of the episode "Swan Song", Season 5, Episode 22

 **~.~**

"Sam…I won't leave you…" Dean said, as blood pooled his mouth. He stared up into Sam's eyes, hoping his word would reach Sam where Lucifer locked him away.

'Dean!' Sam yelled in his mind. 'Lucifer! Leave my brother alone!'

Sam used all his strength to push Lucifer into the back of his mind and taking control of his body again. He let go of Dean and unclenched his bloody hand. He felt remorse from inadvertently hurting his brother. Sam grabbed the Horseman's rings from his pocket and looked at Dean with a sad smile.

"It's going to be okay Dean," Sam said.

He turned around and threw the rings onto the grass before stating the incantation to open the portal to the Cage.

"Bvtmon Tabges Babalon!" Sam chanted and watched as the ground opened up, waiting to take Lucifer.

Tortured screams could be heard from the hole. Sam looked fearfully at it before turning back to Dean. He tried to hide his fear from his brother but knew Dean had saw it. Dean would always know. As Sam was about to fall within the pit, Michael stopped him.

"Sam! You cannot do this, step away from the hole! I have to fight my brother!" Michael yelled, ready to fight Sam.

"You have to make me!" Sam remarked back.

Michael took a chance and grabbed Sam as he moved closer to the hole. Sam was having none of it and pulled Michael with him. Both Sam and Michael fell into the pit, on their way to the cage that had been Lucifer's cell for eons.

Sam blanked out on his way down, he didn't know how long he had been out but once he woke up he knew that he wasn't alone. Looking around he saw Lucifer as he was in his previous vessel, his brother Adam, and Michael, who looked similar to Adam but a little more bulky.

"Hello Sam. Had enough sleep?" Lucifer grinned at him devilishly. "Welcome to the Cage!"

 **~.~**


	2. Brotherly Fighting

**A Different Hell**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural.

 **~.~**

 **Chapter 1 - Brotherly Fighting**

 **~.~**

"Now that everyone is awake, how do you want to spend the time in this luxurious living space?" Lucifer started, keeping a wide grin on his face as he looked at each of the other occupants.

"Lucifer! You will not be doing anything!" Michael commanded, expecting Lucifer to abide by him.

Lucifer gave him a look before he started laughing. "Who are you to command me Mikey?"

Michael gave a bitch-face, eerily to the one Sam gave Dean every time he called him 'Sammy'. Keeping a distance from the angels, Sam moved to the side of the cage with Adam as they watched the two celestial brothers duke it out.

"Don't call me Mikey!" Michael yelled at Lucifer, who was getting a kick out of his reaction.

"But~ Mikey! What else am I supposed to call you? Brother? Oh wait, you stopped being my brother a long time ago!" Lucifer shot back.

"Well if you hadn't been an asshole and disobeyed Father, then you wouldn't have been punished. And now, we all are stuck in this cesspool." Michael gave Lucifer a disapproving frown.

As the angels were arguing with one another, Sam and Adam miraculously had a comfortable couch poof behind them. They gave each other a shrug and sat down, when they did so, another poof sounded between them. They looked down and saw a bowl of perfectly buttered and salted popcorn and some beer. Neither of them questioned the sudden hospitality and started munching on the popcorn and sipping some beer. Both the human brothers looked to the angel brothers and continued to watch the show.

"Why do you have to be such a little bitch?" Lucifer yelled at Michael.

"Look who's talking! You got shown up by a mortal." Michael snapped back.

"Oh yeah? Well, at least my designated vessel said yes, yours kept turning you down." Lucifer gave Michael a grin that said, 'Ha! I'm better than you.'

Michael gave Lucifer a glare, which looked more like a pout. "Well at least mine didn't throw me back into time-out!"

Lucifer let out a gasp. "You take that back! I was not sent into time-out!"

Michael smirked like only an older brother could. "Yes, he did. What else do you call this?"

"Shut up! You're dead!" Lucifer shouted, then leapt at a stunned Michael.

Both the angels started wrestling on the ground, punching and kicking one another with angry shouts spilling from their mouths.

Meanwhile, Sam and Adam kept eating their popcorn while grinning, they thought this was hilarious.

 **~.~**


	3. Singing

**A Different Hell**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural.

 **~.~**

 **Chapter 2 - Singing**

 **~.~**

"Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Sam had his ears covered and kept begging for the voice to stop. He was on his knees and grimacing, trying to drown it out.

"But it's so much fun~!" Was his reply, the voice grinning in amusement.

"Please Lucifer? I'm begging you! This is torture!"

Lucifer gave Sam a look that said 'of course, that's what I do'.

"This is the song that never ends! Yes, it goes on and on my friend!"

In a last ditch effort, Sam grabbed Michael by the shoulders and shook him. He never would have gone to him but he wanted to shut Lucifer up.

"Michael! Please shut your brother up! He won't stop singing the never-ending song!"

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Michael screamed at him, his voice almost deafening, Sam reeled back in surprise. Suspicious, Sam turned to look at Michael's ears and saw some earplugs inside.

"You bastard!"

Sam yelled, then tackled Michael to the ground and ripped the earplugs from his ears. Quickly, he placed them in his ears and heard nothing. Nothing but blissful silence.

"Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was!"

"Give those back!" Michael yelled at Sam, "he's still singing!"

Sam watched as Michael made rude gestures with his hands, then booked it around the cage, keeping a distance from him to keep the blessed silence.

"Shut up Lucy!"

"Never! This is the song that never ends! Yes, it goes on and on my friend!"

 **~.~**


	4. Poker

**A Different Hell**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural.

 **~.~**

 **Chapter 3 - Poker**

 **~.~**

"Good morning my playmates!"

Lucifer was grinning like a mad man, holding his arms out like he was going to give them all a big great bear hug. All three of the other occupants gave him a weirded out look and took a step back, or three.

Sam braced himself and gave Lucifer a brave face.

"So what are you going to do with us? Torture? Mind games?"

Lucifer looked affronted, "What? No! You think I would do that? To you?"

Sam looked to Adam and Michael for help, a little freaked out that the Devil himself looked as if he was about to cry. Since the other two pretended they heard nothing, Sam continued.

"Losers…" Sam whispered to them with annoyance, then turned back to Lucifer. "Because you're the Devil. You killed people! You hurt my brother!"

"Woah woah woah…just chillax, it kind of was my thing so yeah I did that. But now we're here and there's no need to fight. I'm not going to torture you, that's so last millennia."

"Riiiigghhttt, like I'm supposed to believe you."

Sam gave him his signature bitch-face and in response Lucifer smiled back all innocent like.

"Here, I'm going to show you I don't mean any harm."

With a poof, a square table appeared surrounded by four comfortable chairs.

"Are those poker chips?" Sam questioned.

"Why yes, yes they are. We are going to be playing poker! I now have card buddies!"

"You just want to play cards…with other people?"

"Yes, is that so wrong Sam? I've been lonely with no one to play with. The demons are too afraid to even say hello. It's so annoying."

Sam and Lucifer continued to bicker back and forth about how he's evil and whatnot and that cards were not the way to go about it, and 'yes they are', when Michael posed a very interesting question.

"What's poker?"

Sam and Lucifer turned to Michael who looked at the poker table innocently, even Adam stared at Michael.

Lucifer suddenly gave a bright smile, almost as strong as their holy light and glomped Michael in a hug.

"Awe! Let your awesome brother show you the wonders of poker!"

"Can I be taught too?" Adam asked, "Mom never let me learn."

"Yes you can! Sam?"

Lucifer gave Sam the puppy eyes, which Michael and Adam copied. Sam looked at them all then sighed in defeat.

"Fine…"

The three all whooped in excitement, Michael the only one not knowing why it was such a big deal, but decided to go with it anyways.

"We're teaching them properly first Lucifer! And no strip poker!"

"But that's the best kind!"

"Lucifer!"

 **~.~**


	5. Brothers

**A Different Hell**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural.

 **~.~**

 **Chapter 4 - Brothers**

 **~.~**

Adam was bored, he had nothing to do. He decided to walk over to his cellmate and invite him to play some cards.

"Hey Lucy! Do you want-erk!"

Adam was pulled backward swiftly and a hand covered his mouth.

"Shhh…he's very emotional right now and we shouldn't disturb him."

"Sam…" Adam's voice was muffled behind his hand as he tried to speak.

While Sam held Adam back, Michael walked past them to Lucifer. Both the boys froze, hoping Michael would let them pretend to be invisible. Thankfully he didn't even spare them a glance, he seemed more focused on his little brother.

"Lucifer," Michael started.

"Just leave me alone Michael," Lucifer cut him off, his shoulders sagging in misery.

Michael didn't say another word as he took a seat beside him, only giving him silent support for whatever was bothering him. Just because they had fights, or wanted to kill one another, didn't mean they still didn't love each other.

Sam dragged Adam away from the Angels to give them space, even though Adam wanted to stay and watch, which prompted Sam to give him a big brother glare he got from Dean.

"I hate you…"

"I know you do little brother."

"Why couldn't you have helped me?"

"Why didn't you listen to me? I only have your best interests at heart!"

Lucifer gave Michael a deadpan look.

"What?"

"What?" Lucifer mimicked.

"Lucifer…"

"Lucifer…"

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying me!"

Michael puffed up and narrowed his eyes in anger, which Lucifer just copied. Their glaring contest lasted a few minutes before ending when Lucifer couldn't handle it and cracked up in laughter. Michael could only sigh and crack a small grin, knowing his job was done for the day. Lucifer wasn't ready for sharing but Michael could wait, he always would.

 **~.~**


	6. Time Difference

**A Different Hell**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural.

 **~.~**

 **Chapter 5 - Time Difference**

 **~.~**

"Do you have any three's Lucifer?"

"Go fish!"

"Damn!" Adam groaned and picked a new card.

"Do you have any three's Adam?"

"Double damn!" Adam swore and gave Michael his card.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth Adam?" Michael asked.

"Bite me!"

Lucifer turned to Michael and grinned, "Teen angst."

Michael nodded, knowing all about that with his little brothers and sisters.

Looking at his cards, Adam had a sudden thought.

"You know, it's been a couple of years since we've been here. I wonder how everyone is doing?"

Sam gave a shrug, "Probably not much. It's only been a little over a week up there."

"Wait what?"

Three heads turned to give him a look of disbelief.

"What do you mean it's only been a week?"

"Adam, time is different in hell. A month down up top is roughly ten years down here." Sam gave him a sympathetic pat on the back before asking Lucifer for some two's.

Adam squeaked, "What?!"

His expression didn't change for a few moments before he swore loudly, "Son of a bitch!"

"He only spent at most a couple of days with your brother and he's already swearing like him," Michael glared at Sam like it was his fault, Sam only shrugged in response not caring one bit.

 **~.~**


	7. Shirtless

**A Different Hell**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural.

 **~.~**

 **Chapter 6 - Shirtless**

 **~.~**

Sam groaned as he woke up from his slumber. The constant arguing that filtered through his ears gave him a headache as he became more aware of his surroundings. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he let out a yawn. He blinked blearily as he stumbled out of bed.

"What is going on?" He yawned, still trying to wake up.

Two heads swiveled to look at him before dismissing him and continued arguing with each other.

Sam's head was pounding from their raised voices. He sighed and tried to listen to the angels. The more he listened the more incredulous he was.

"And that's why I'm better!"

"No, you're not Lucifer!"

"Yes, I am. My body is better built than you, you let yours get flabby." Lucifer poked Michael in the stomach.

Michael glowered at Lucifer, trying and failing to get away from his prodding.

"Are you seriously arguing over who's body is better looking?" Sam asked, his infamous bitchface present.

Sam glanced over at both the angels. Michael was more buff than Lucifer's lean physique, but both angels would have both women and men fall over for them. Lucifer was grating on Michael's nerves about his body even though there was literally nothing wrong with it.

Sam needed to nip this problem in the bud. He shouldn't do it but he was quite annoyed with the angels voices and this would make him feel a bit better.

"You're both wrong. I'm better looking than both of you. I'm young, my body is the perfect specimen, as I'm told by many people (including one rabid fan he wouldn't name). You are just old news."

Sam glared at them both and smirking in a way that would make Dean proud. He slept shirtless, so his body was on display for all to see. He watched as both Michael and Lucifer looked him up and down before scowling in unison. They glanced at one another and gave a signal, for what Sam didn't know but he wasn't going to stick around and find out.

Quickly he turned and left them alone, laughing all the way. He could hear them run after him and yelling "You brat!" with a lot of cursing from Lucifer. Sam did feel better getting the one up on them.

 **~.~**


End file.
